The Stuntman
by Obsinyx Virderald
Summary: Sakura Haruno, pendatang baru dalam dunia perfilman sebagai penulis skenario. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang professional stuntman yang merangkap sebagai adik salah satu sutradara UchiHAtake Entertaiment yaitu Uchiha Itachi/ Bagaimana jika kisah mereka justru lebih menarik daripada sekedar skenario sebuah drama?/ Inilah skenario yang sesungguhnya,di mana Tuhan lah yang menjadi sutradaranya


Awal musim semi. Trotoar di penuhi oleh kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Namun tak ada seorang pun yang mengeluh. Mereka menikmati pagi bertiupkan angin hangat yang dibawa musim semi. Udarapun tercium lebih segar dan lembut, menenangkan pikiran para karyawan dari slogan _I hate Monday_. Semua terasa begitu menyenangkan, sampai akhirnya…

**Kring!**

**Kring!**

"Permisi!"

**Wush!**

"kyaaa!"

"Hei!"

"Aduh!"

"Astaga…"

…seorang gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura pun melintas terburu-buru dengan sepeda _onthel _nya. Membuat ricuh dan merusak hari orang-orang yang hampir saja ditabraknya barusan.

"Maaf semuanya!" teriak gadis itu tanpa menoleh ke belakang dan hanya melambaikan tangan kanannya.

**[00oo00]**

**Obsinyx Virderald**

**Proudly present**

…**..**

**A SasuSaku FanFiction**

…**..**

**T**he **S**tuntman

…**..**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

…**..**

**Warning : AU, OOC, misstypo, etc.**

…**..**

**DLDR!**

**[00oo00]**

Gadis berambut merah muda khas bunga sakura itu dengan asal memarkirkan sepedanya. Tak peduli peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya, ia dengan tergesa-gesa berlari memasuki sebuah gedung bertingkat. Pintu menuju _lobby _pun terbuka secara otomatis dan tanpa membalas sapaan ramah penjaga yang ada, ia langsung menuju meja _receptionist._

"Silakan Sakura-_san_, anda sudah ditunggu." Ucap seorang wanita _to the point_.

Masih dengan napas terputus-putus, gadis itu menekan tombol _lift_. Sambil menunggu, ia memperhatikan bayangannya yang terpantul dari pintu _lift_. '_Kami-sama_, aku seperti habis menerjang badai topan,' batinnya. Jari-jemarinya spontan menyisir asal rambut _pink _sepunggunggnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan selembar _tissue _dari kantung depan tas selempangnya dan menghapus keringat di wajah serta lehernya. Setelah itu, ia sedikit merapihkan baju _casual_ yang ia kenakan. 'Oke, persiapan selesai,' ucapnya dalam hati.

**Ting!**

Pintu _lift _terbuka. Ternyata ada seorang pemuda di dalamnya. Sakura pun berdiri dekat pintu sebelah kiri, sedangkan pemuda tadi berdiri di pojok kanan, menyender pada dinding. Setelah pintu _lift _tertutup, Sakura mengarahkan jari telunjuknya untuk memencet tombol bertuliskan angka delapan. Tapi kemudian, pergerakan jari lentiknya terhenti karena tombol angka delapan sudah menyala. 'Eh? Jadi pria ini juga ingin ke lantai delapan?' tanya Sakura dalam hati. Pemuda itu hanya diam di pojokan, tanpa pernah sekalipun melirik Sakura. Dan lagi kepalanya tertutupi topi berwarna hitam, semakin menyulitkan Sakura untuk melihat wajahnya yang selalu menunduk itu. Hanya masker putih yang ia kenakan yang bisa terlihat. Baju yang dikenakan pemuda itu juga terkesan _old _dan classic. Jadi wajar saja jika gadis itu menganggapnya orang tua. 'Tapi, kenapa begitu misterius? Atau jangan-jangan…ia orang jahat?' pikir Sakura _ngeri_.

Ketika layar _lift_ menunjukkan angka tujuh, pemuda –atau pria dalam konteks otak Sakura- itu maju ke depan, persis berdiri di samping Sakura. Gugup, itulah yang Sakura rasakan sekarang. Bahkan ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tali tas selempangnya. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, mata _emerald_ nya terus melihat layar, sambil terus berucap dalam hati. 'Jangan lihat matanya, jangan lihat matanya. Ia bisa saja punya ilmu hipnotis.' Kata-kata itu terus dirapalkan Sakura dalam hati.

**Ting!**

_Sekarang!_

**Bruk!**

"Aduh!"

"Aw!"

Mereka sama-sama melangkah keluar. Namun sayangnya, pintu _lift _itu terlalu kecil untuk dilewati dua orang secara bersamaan. Otomatis bahu mereka saling bertabrakan dan bahu yang lainnya menabrak sisi lift.

Sakura tanpa sadar memandang pemuda di sampingnya. Dengan mata menyipit kesal, mulutnya siap mengeluarkan umpatan karena kesal. 'Dasar! Laki-laki kok tak mau mengalah sih!'

Pemuda di sampingnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. Memandangnya dibalik kacamata _frame _hitamnya namun dengan tapapan datar. Tetap saja Sakura bisa merasakan tatapan itu menusuk.

"Hn."

Bagai tersadar, Sakura tiba-tiba memalingkan wajahnya dan menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Mulutnya menganga lebar, menyadari kebodohannya. 'Tidaaakkk. Aku sudah memandang matanyaaaa~' jeritnya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya. Bingung sekaligus kaget melihat reaksi lawan jenisnya. Pasalnya, baru gadis ini yang bereaksi berbeda. Enggan mengakui sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya, akhirnya hanya satu kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya…

"Cih! Tak sopan!"

Datar, rendah, tapi tetap saja Sakura bisa mendengarnya. Dan saat mulutnya hampir saja melontarkan sesuatu, ternyata pemuda tadi sudah melangkah keluar dan berjalan ke arah kanan. Disertai satu dengusan keras, Sakura pun keluar dari _lift _sial itu dan belok ke kiri.

**[00oo00]**

Sakura membaca sobekan kertas kecil di tangannya. Kemudian manik _viridian_nya menatap tulisan yang tertera pada daun pintu di hadapannya. Mengerling sekali, dan ia pun yakin inilah yang ia cari.

"Ah! Ketemu!" ujarnya gembira.

**HATAKE KAKASHI**

Dan begitu lengannya hamper menuentuh pegangan pintu…

**Sret!**

Serasa _slow motion_, kedua pasang mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Dan reaksi keduanya pun sudah bisa ditebak.

"KAU!" keduanya berjengit kaget. Tapi Sakura jelas lebih menjiwai. Ia tak segan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah pemuda-_lift_-sial. Sementara yang ditunjuk tangannya kini sudah memegang _handle _pintu itu.

"Kau mengikutiku ya?" pekik keduanya bersamaan.

"Turunkan tanganmu, gadis menyebalkan." Pinta –atau perintah si pemuda.

"Tangan ya tanganku. Suka-suka aku!" balas Sakura.

"Hei, kau itu tak sadar ya? Sejak masuk _lift_, kau sudah mencemari udara dengan bau badanmu." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan dagunya.

_What the…_

Sebentar, jadi itukah alasan pria ini memakai masker sampai sekarang?

Sakura memajukan bibirnya kesal. Namun dituruti juga perintah pemuda itu. Detik berikutnya, ia membalikkan badannya. Kemudian tanpa malu ia mengangkat tinggi tangan kanannya dan mencium bau badannya sendiri. Seandainya saja Sakura tahu bahwa pemuda itu kini sedang mati-matian menahan tawanya, pasti gadis itu tak segan-segan untuk memberikannya tendangan maut.

**Klik!**

…**..**

…**..**

**Blam!**

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya. Mari berpikir logis Sakura…

'Apakah aku sudah terkena hipnotisnya?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

'Cih! Aku malu menjadi _inner _manusia bodoh sepertimu!' jawab _inner _Sakura.

…..

…..

'NAANIIIII!'

Baiklah, tarik napas…. Hembuskan….

Sakura berbalik, menghadap pintu yang kini sudah tertutup. Kalau saja ia kemari bukan karena urusan pekerjaan, pasti ia dengan senang hati akan menyeret pria tadi dan menghabisinya di luar.

'_Kami-sama, _tolong jangan biarkan pria sial itu mengganggu hidupku lagi. Cukup hari ini saja.' Sakura berdoa dalam hati.

Eh? Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tujuan pria itu juga sama? Apakah ada pekerjaan juga?

Sebentar, rasanya ada yang terlupakan…

"_Kami-sama_, aku kan sudah terlambat!"

Dan _inner _Sakura pun kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil memegang pelipisnya.

**[00oo00]**

"Ah~ Sakura. Syukurlah kau sudah sampai. Aku sudah menunggumu daritadi." Ujar pria berambut putih melawan _gravitasi _dan mengenakan masker hitam hingga menutupi sebelah matanya. Kenapa sih semua orang hari ini memakai masker?

"Err… maafkan saya Kakashi-_san_. Semalam-"

"Baru hari pertama sudah telat. Bagaimana saat pelaksanaan?"

Suara itu lagi. Sakura tanpa sadar melayangkan tatapan mematikan untuk pemuda yang kini sedang duduk di _sofa _dekat meja kerja Kakashi. Heran, Sakura kan terlambat karena dia juga.

"Sasuke, jangan bicara seperti itu." Ucap pria di sebelahnya. Setelah memberi peringatan pada pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, pria dengan rambut dikuncir tersebut menghampiri Sakura dengan senyum ramah.

"Duduklah Sakura-_chan. _Kau terlihat err..lelah." tawar pria yang sudah memiliki keriput dekat matanya itu.

"Ah…ya… terima kasih Itachi-_san_." Ucap Sakura kaku.

Kakashi bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya, "Baiklah. Bisakah kita mulai membicarakannya sekarang?" tanya Kakashi bersemangat.

Sakura melirik Sasuke kesal, "Maaf Kakashi-_san_, siapa pria itu?"

Mata Sasuke yang tadinya terpejam kini menatap tajam Sakura. Tapi tanpa semua orang tahu, seulas seringai hadir di bibirnya.

"Dia Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Kakashi.

"Oh… Eh? Uchiha? Berarti dia…"

"Ia adikku Sakura-_chan_. Seperti yang kita tahu, hari ini kita akan membahas adegan mana saja yang akan dilakukan oleh _stuntman _dari pemeran utama. Dan ya, Sasuke, adikku, adalah _professional stuntman _yang pihak kami bicarakan sebelumnya."

Seandainya ini adalah _anime, _mulut Sakura pasti sudah menyentuh lantai sekarang.

Ternyata, Tuhan berkehendak lain. Sasuke diberi 'restu' untuk mengganggu hidup Sakura lebih lama lagi. Dan kelihatannya Sasuke senang akan hal itu. Melihat berbagai ekspresi menarik gadis berambut _bubble gum _itu rupanya tanpa sadar telah menjerat Sasuke dalam candu tak berujung.

**[00oo00]**

_Flashback_

_Sakura Haruno hanyalah seorang gadis berusia 21 tahun. Sekarang ia sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhir agar bisa lulus kuliah tahun ini. Gadis berzodiak Aries ini bukanlah gadis yang popular di kampusnya. Bahkan, ia hanya memiliki sedikit teman karena sifat pendiamnya. Saat teman-temannya sudah mulai terjun ke masyarakat atau dengan kata lain bekerja, ia masih sibuk tenggelam dalam mimpinya. Lagipula salahkan orang tuanya yang tak mengijinkannya berkerja sebelum lulus._

_Ketika teman-temannya sibuk membuat laporan di perusahaan, ia sibuk dengan hobby nya. Membuat FanFiction. Tinggal hobby itulah yang ia lakukan sampai saat ini. Semua hobby nya ia hentikan karena menurut orang tuanya 'semua hobby mu itu hanya akan mengganggu pelajaranmu.'cih! bullshit. Bahkan sahabatnya sudah ditawari pekerjaan di Jepang hanya karena hobby menggambar manga._

_Sakura adalah perempuan yang pada saat Saturday night akan diam di rumahnya dan menonton drama Korea di laptop nya. Ya, ia tak punya kekasih. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak pernah punya kekasih. Entah apa yang salah pada dirinya. Ia yakin ia tak pernah menyakiti hati lelaki karena memang ia tipikal setia, berbeda dengan sang kakak yang suka bergonta-ganti pasangan. Tapi anehnya, setiap ia kali jatuh cinta, sekalipun tak ada yang berakhir dalam jalinan kasih. Dan jujur saja, hal itu menjadi trauma tersendiri untuknya._

_Semua kisah hidupnya terasa begitu hambar hingga saat itu tiba. Awalnya Sakura menerima private message di account miliknya pada sebuah situs FanFiction. Di sana tertulis bahwa cerita miliknya selalu menarik dan idenya kreatif. Bahkan orang itu sudah mengamati FanFiction karya Sakura sejak lama. Sakura tentu senang mendengarnya dan membalas private message tersebut. Tak lama berselang, orang itu membalas kembali. Dan message berikutnya sukses membuat Sakura sempat tak berkedip beberapa saat._

_**UchiHAtake production house berminat pada bakatmu. Jika kau berkenan, maukah kau membuat satu scenario untuk kami jadikan film? Sungguh, penulis sepertimu lah yang kami cari.**_

_Dan Sakura tak pernah membalas message yang menurutnya tipuan semata itu. Orang yang mengaku dari UchiHAtake itu terus mengiriminya private message. Namun tak satupun yang Sakura buka apalagi tanggapi. Suatu hari, ketika Sakura sedang mengurus administrasi di kampusnya, ia dikagetkan dengan ucapan temannya._

"_Sakura, Uchiha Itachi dan Hatake Kakashi ingin menemui mu. Mereka sudah ada di lobby. Dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal dua stradara terkenal itu, eh?"_

_Uchiha Itachi dan Hatake Kakashi?_

_Mereka dari… UchiHAtake?_

_Sejak detik itu Sakura berharap, semoga ini adalah tiket menuju masa depan yang penuh warna._

**[00oo00]**

"…ra. Sakura-_chan_? Kau mendengarku?"

Sakura pasti masih membayangkan masa lalunya kalau saja…

**Tuk!**

"Aduh!" …kalau saja Sasuke tidak mengganggunya.

Sakura men-_death glare _orang di sebelahnya sambil mengelus jidatnya.

"Apa?" tantang Sasuke.

_Geez… _manusia es ini…

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Sakura bengis.

"Memukul? Kau berlebihan. Aku hanya 'mengetuk' jidat lebarmu itu dengan spidol." Bantah Sasuke datar.

"Makanya kalau orang sedang bicara itu dengarkan. Heran, jidatmu lebar begitu tapi sepertinya otakmu kecil." Tambah Sasuke.

Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya, mengangakan mulutnya, kemudian mendengus sekeras mungkin. Sasuke tetap acuh, kemudian malah melengoskan kepalanya ke arah lain. Sakura pun merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Membuat gerakan seolah-olah ingin memakan Sasuke. Melihat tingkah dua orang di depannya, membuat Kakashi dan Itachi hanya saling memandang.

"Hmmpppfff… hahahahahahaha~"

Sakura dan Sasuke sontak menengok ke arah Itachi. Heran, apa yang ia tertawakan?

Saat ini posisi empat orang itu adalah Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk di dua kursi terpisah di depan meja kerja Kakashi. Kakashi yang duduk di kursinya sehingga berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sedangkan Itachi berdiri di samping Kakashi.

"Aku tak menyangkan akan menonton drama Korea secara _live _seperti ini." Komentar Kakashi.

"Hei, bisakah aku mengontrak kalian untuk menjadi pemeran utama _film _terbaru kami nanti?" canda Itachi.

"JANGAN BERHARAP!" sahut Sakura dan Sasuke bersamaan. Tentunya suara Sakura lebih mendominasi.

Mereka langsung saling memandang. Seolah ada aliran listrik yang beradu dari mata mereka.

"JANGAN MENIRU UCAPANKU!" ucap keduanya lagi.

"HUH!"

Sakura dan Sasuke saling membuang muka. Padahal tidak direncanakan, namun _gesture _mereka juga sama. Mereka bersedekap dada, menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi, kemudian menyilangkan kaki mereka. Sakura menyilangkan kaki kanannya, sedangkan Sasuke menyilangkan kaki kirinya.

'_Ini pasti akan jauh lebih menarik daripada film nya sendiri._' Batin Kakashi dan Itachi kompak.

**[00oo00]**

Sakura berjalan dengan gontai menuju tempat parkir. Hari ini terasa sangaaaaat melelahkan. Padahal sejak awal diajak bekerja sama oleh Kakashi dan Itachi, Sakura selalu antusias dan semangat. Namun kali ini, rasanya energinya seperti habis diserap oleh siluman.

'_Ya, memang benar. Siluman pria-lift-sial._' Batin Sakura menjawab.

Sebenarnya Sakura sempat ingin bertanya kepada si Sasuke itu, kenapa dalam ruanganpun ia enggan melepaskan atribut di wajahnya. Tapi Sakura urungkan niatnya. Takut Sasuke malah menganggapnya penasaran dan ujung-ujungnya menyindir dirinya. Hanya poni panjang berwarna biru gelap dan sepasang manik _onyx _miliknya lah yang bisa Sakura lihat.

Eh?

Loh kok…

Sakura menengokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Tidak salah kok. Ini memang tempatnya tadi. Tapi…

Kenapa sepedanya tak ada?!

Sementara itu

"Halo Sasu-_chan_, kau di mana?" tanya Itachi pada adiknya lewat sambungan telepon.

"_berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti itu."_

"Hahaha~ maaf. Hei kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Di mana kau sekarang?"

"_Aku sudah di apartment. Ada apa?_"

"Hah? Aku baru saja dapat kabar dari supirku kalau ia tak bisa menjemputmu karena ban mobilnya tiba-tiba pecah. Bukankah tadi kau yang minta disiapkan kendaraan karena motormu sedang di _service_? Karena itu kan kau telat tadi."

"_Hn? Aku pulang…dengan menggunakan sepeda. Ku pikir kau sengaja menyiapkan sepeda. Yah…kau kan suka jahil._"

"Sepeda?! Aku tak menyiapkan sepeda!"

"_Lalu sepeda siapa yang kupakai?"_

"Mana ku tahu! Cepat kembalikan! Bagaimana kalau pemiliknya mencarinya?"

"_Malas. Lagipula salah dia sendiri. Kenapa menaruh sepedanya di tempat biasa aku parkir. Sudah tahu ada tanda VVIP."_

Kembali pada Sakura

"Eh? Sepeda?" Sakura mengangguk. Ekspresinya ia buat semelas mungkin.

"Sepertinya tadi saya melihat ada seorang lelaki yang keluar dengan mengendarai sepeda. Hmm, belum lama tampaknya." Ujar si satpam seraya melihat sekilas jam tangannya.

"Apakah _Jii-san _ingat ciri-ciri orang itu?" tanya Sakura berharap.

"Ah~ tak perlu ditanyakan ciri-cirinya sekarang saya sudah ingat itu siapa." Mata Sakura berbinar mendengar ucapan satpam itu.

"Lalu siapa dia kalau begitu?" tanya Sakura tak sabar.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Adik Itachi Uchiha." Jawab satpam dengan senyum mengembang.

Sakura terdiam seketika. Aura tak enak mulai merambat di udara.

Melihat Sakura sama sekali tak merespon, maka satpam itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aish, pastinya nona tahu kan kakak beradik Uchiha itu. Mereka-"

"DASAR SILUMAN SIALAAAANNN!"

Dan burung-burung pun berhamburan keluar dari sarangnya. Bergegas menyelamatkan diri (?)

…

…

…

Itachi melihat sekeliling ruangan. Perasaannya saja atau memang ada suara barusan?

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Barusan, kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Itachi dengan alis berkerut.

"Tidak." Jawab Kakashi singkat sambil membuka halaman selanjutnya buku _Icha Icha Paradise _di tangannya. Itachi hanya melengos kesal.

Di _apartment _Sasuke

"Hatsyii~" Sasuke menggosok hidungnya yang sudah berubah kemerahan. Air mukanya tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa aku terkena _flu _musim semi?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

**[00oo00]**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura dengan tampang masam baru saja tiba di lokasi syuting. Memang sih meskipun ada sepeda, itu tak akan berguna. Karena hari ini syuting dilakukan di luar Konoha. Jadi Sakura menggunakan _bus _untuk transportasi. Tapi tetap saja, Sakura masih _bad mood _karena semalam sempat kena omel lantaran ia tidak membawa pulang sepeda sang kakak.

"Eh? Kok sudah dimulai?"

Sakura melihat arloji miliknya. Seharusnya masih ada waktu setengah jam lagi sebelum dimulai, pikirnya. Sakura pun bergegas menghampiri kru lainnya.

"_Ano, _apakah aku terlambat? Kok syutingnya sudah dimulai?" tanya Sakura pada Anko, sang _make up artists._

"Kau belum terlambat kok Sakura-_san_. Mereka sedang _take _ _scene _yang digantikan oleh _stuntman_." Jawab Anko ramah.

"Oh…"

Eh? _Stuntman_? Berarti pria-siluman-_lift_-sial itu ada di sini?

Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya penasaran, Anko pun berkata, "Kalau Sakura-_san _mau melihat silakan saja. Ada para pemain serta Itachi-_san _dan Kakashi-_san _juga kok."

"Eh? Bolehkan?" tanya Sakura terkejut. Anko hanya mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu ya!" pamit Sakura.

Sakura merasa gugup. Ini adalah kali pertamanya berada di kerumunan banyak orang penting seperti ini. Apalagi ia ikut berperan di dalamnya walaupun hanya dibalik layar. Hmm, kalau tidak salah kemarin Kakashi sempat mengatakan bahwa banyak artis pemula yang bermain di _film _ini. Dan Sakura mengetahui _profile _para pemain hanya melalui proposal Kakashi. Ya, Sakura memang tak ikut andil dalam audisi para pemain. Ia merasa belum pantas menjadi juri. Lagipula ia percaya pada _duo _sutradara itu. Toh kemampuan mereka dalam mencari berlian di antara kerikil tak perlu diragukan lagi. Wah, Sakura harus segera berkenalan pastinya. Masa sebagai penulis _scenario _ia tak mengetahui orang yang memerankan karakter yang dibuatnya?

Sakura merapikan tatanan rambutnya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Anginnya memang sedang kencang. Untunglah ia memakai _jeans _hari ini.

"Sakura-_san_! Awas!"

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. Sakura sempat berbalik dan melihat tumpukan kardus yang sepertinya berisi _property _tertiup angin sehingga bergerak-gerak dan sepertinya akan jatuh. Namun ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tungkai kakinya terasa mati rasa. Manik _emerald _nya menatap ngeri kardus-kardus yang tampaknya berat tersebut.

**BRUUMMM!**

Tiba-tiba sebuah motor _Harley Davidson _medekatinya dari arah sebelah kanannya. Jari-jari Sakura bergerak kaku. Napas yang terputus-putus keluar dari mulutnya. Motor itu, tepat mengarah padanya…

'berhenti…'

Pengendara motor yang tertutup _helm _itu sepertinya terkejut melihat keberadaan Sakura di sana. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia banting stir ke arah kiri…

**Ckiiittt!**

Debu-debu berterbangan akibat ban motor yang semula melaju cepat dipaksa berhenti sekaligus berbalik arah.

Penglihatan Sakura mulai buram karena air mata. Sepertinya pengendara motor itu melepas _helm _yang digunakannya dan berlari ke arahnya. Dan…

**Bruk!**

**Bruk!**

**Bruk!**

**Bruk!**

**Bruk!**

Hiks…

Hiks…

Hiks…

Seluruh tubuh Sakura bergetar. Hanya suara isakan tangisnya yang ia dengar. Tapi…apa yang ia genggam sangat erat sekarang? Kenapa…seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu hangat?

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

**Deg!**

Apakah itu…suara detak jantungnya? Kenapa terasa sejelas ini?

**Sret!**

"Hey, sudah tak apa-apa sekarang. Berhentilah menangis."

Sakura berharap wajahnya tak memanas karena jari seseorang baru saja mengusap air matanya. Bahkan suaranya pun bisa menenangkan Sakura. Merasa aman, Sakura pun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Apakah ada yang terasa sakit?"

_Kami-sama…_ pengendara motor tadi…

"Tampan…" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Hn?"

Mata Sakura tak dapat berkedip. Rambut _raven _berwarna biru gelap, mata dengan _onyx _kelam yang sangat indah, hidung mancung, dan bibir yang terlihat _sexy_. Tangan Sakura tanpa sadar terulur ke pipi lelaki itu. Membuat sang penyelamat tersentak namun tak menolak sentuhan Sakura.

"_Kami-sama… _malaikat-Mu sangat tampan…" gumam Sakura dengan suara yang dapat di dengar oleh orang di depannya.

**Deg!**

Tiba-tiba lelaki itu merasa tersihir melihat Sakura tersenyum.

'Cantik…'

Sebelah tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memeluk Sakura tadi, kini ia taruh di atas tangan Sakura di pipinya. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam. Namun jantung keduanya berpacu tanpa alasan yang mereka mengerti. Dan anehnya, mereka enggan untuk menghentikan rasa yang disebarkan oleh jantung mereka.

…

…

…

"CUT!"

…

…

…

Eh? _Cut_?

…

…

…

"Sakura, Sasuke, sampai kapan kalian mau seperti itu?" suara Kakashi terdengar dari kejauhan.

Sementara itu, kru lainnya terdengar berbisik-bisik dan menahan tawa.

**Tuk!**

"Aduh!" keluh Sakura sambil menatap malaikat penyelamatnya tak mengerti. 'Kenapa ia menyentil jidatku sih?' Pikir Sakura.

"Kenapa jidat? Kau terpesona ya padaku?" tanya malaikat yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Sementara Sakura malah melongo, membuat Sasuke semakin ingin menggodanya. Dia sengaja menarik Sakura dengan kedua tangannya sampai dada mereka saling menempel dan mengayunkan hidungnya agar menyentuh hidung Sakura. Adegan itu tentu saja membuat para kru bersorak riuh.

_Loading…_

_Jidat…_

_Jidat…_

_Jidat…_

"KYAAAAA! MESUUUMMM! Lepaskan aku pria-siluman-_lift_-sial!" Sakura mengibaskan kedua tangannya tak tentu arah dengan wajah merona hebat. Menyebabkan Sasuke terkena pukulan-tak-sengaja beberapa kali. Sasuke pun reflek melepaskan Sakura, sehingga gadis itu sukses terjungkang ke belakang.

"Cih! Sudah jidatnya lebar, tenaganya monster pula!" sungut Sasuke.

"Apa kau bilang?!" tanya Sakura tak terima. Dia masih dalam posisi hampir terlentang karena terjungkang tadi. Namun kedua sikutnya menahannya.

Sasuke berjongkok, mengukir senyum meremehkan. "Dasar si-jidat-bertenaga-monster-tak-feminim."

"UCHIHA SASUKE! MATI KAU!"

Dan semua kru berhamburan mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua. Atau lebih tepatnya, menjauhkan Sakura yang mencoba melakukan tindakan pembunuhan kepada sang _professional stuntman _mereka.

Sementara itu Kakashi dan Itachi…

"Kau merasakannya Kakashi?" tanya Itachi. Mereka berdua tampak serius menyaksikan adegan-tak-direncanakan yang dilakoni Sakura dan Sasuke barusan dalam _slow motion mode_.

"Ya. _Chemistry _mereka sangat terasa. Apalagi dari cara mereka bertatapan." Jawab Kakashi sambil mengorek kupingnya yang berdengung karena mendengar teriakan Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Tapi kenapa kau bersikeras melanjutkan adegan tadi padahal sudah seharusnya kita menghentikannya saat Sakura masuk?" tanya Itachi sambil membuka bungkus _lollipop_. Menimbulkan suara berisik lainnya bagi telinga Kakashi.

"Hanya…penasaran." Jawab Kakashi sambil bersedekap dada. Itachi pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu memasukkan permen batangan berwarna-warni itu ke mulutnya. Sementara tangan lainnya membuang bungkus _lollipop _ke sembarang tempat.

Dari kejauhan, mereka masih menikmati tontonan yang disuguhkan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka sungguh berbeda. Sasuke yang _calm_ dan Sakura yang meledak-ledak. Hmm, tampaknya mereka akan mengawasi gerak-gerik dua anak manusia itu mulai sekarang. Lumayan, referensi untuk _film _berikutnya. Atau malah sekalian saja mereka yang akan memerankan _scenario film _itu sendiri? _Well, we will see it…_

**[00oo00]**

**TBC**

**[00oo00]**

**A/N :**

Iyyak loh~

Udah tau banyak utang fic, tapi malah bikin yang baru lagi.. XD

Hmm, sebenernya ini ide udah dari lama, cuma baru inget lagi sekarang..

Makanya daripada lupa lagi, mending beneran saya jadiin fic aja un..

Sebenernya fic ini tadinya buat ultah Sakura..

Tapi saya gak yakin bisa selesai pas ultah Sakura jadi...ya nikmatin aja deh...

_Gomen ne, Sakura-chan.._

Berhubung ide saya lagi pasang surut, saya juga gak bisa memperkirakan cerita ke depannya seperti apa dan berapa jumlah chap fic ini..

Satu pemberitahuan lainnya, saya gak tau seluk beluk mengenai perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang _Entertaiment_. _So_, kalau ada yang aneh maklumin aja ya~

Pemberitahuan terakhir, setelah ini saya akan konsentrasi penuh untuk _update _**Believe Me, You are Perfect!**

Sebenarnya udah ngetik setengah, tapi _stuck _di bagian lemon.. =p

Jadi maaf kalau lagi-lagi, saya telat update.. *_bow_

Terus kenapa fic ini saya taruh di _rate _M? Soalnya temen saya baru aja ultah dan dia ngotot minta fic ini harus ada lemonnya sebagai hadiah ultahnya.. *_sigh_

_Ok, thanks for reading!_

_See ya!_

**March ****11****, 2013**


End file.
